compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Talak Drakar
History History Talak Drakar was born in Hapes Cluster and was raised there by its best military traditions as his father Theodore was an aristocrat and Navy Commander, his mother a modest Duchess Elizabeth had never been doing much for manual labour herself more then occasional tea parties and charity soirée’s. The prestige of the Drakar family was and still is uphold by Drakar’s ageing mother and now retired father Theodore Drakar. Their son’s choice to leave Hapes Cluster was of course not a matter that was taken lightly, as the only son to the couple Talak is the only link to the continued Drakar heir. Hapans are descendants from a group of pirates called the Lorell Raiders that originally settled Hapes and without knowing it Drakar ended up in the middle of a pirate controlled part of the galaxy more known as Hutt Space, he was offered a job as Fleet Commander for a modest but still powerful Mining Faction based in Si`Klaata Cluster. The Ambassador for the Klatooinians and the guardian of the Holy Fountain of the Ancients offered Talak to uphold peace and justice in his Cluster. Drakar accepted and worked for Ambassador Emanon Klatoo and did his very best to keep his Cluster secure. Drakar didn’t know he was about to get tossed into a violent pirate war and work for the infamous Eidola Pirates, Drakar and a Wookiee friend Xortyph LoKebo fought powerful building teams of Gamorreans and went toe, to toe with famous pirates such as Syn and Teniel Djo to deny the other pirates control over a system. The Hapan Drakar did well and fended off scores of Gamorrean builders but few knew what truly drove this Hapan to fight as he did. He had been scammed by another Eidolan member only days before he accepted to join the fight against the other pirate group; he had been shanghaied by the Eidolans and fought to save his own life. Drakar had managed to loose an Ubrikkian Luxury Space Yacht in his gamble with Utono Brutza a famous Eidolan pirate a few days before he left to fend off other pirates, a Luxury Space Yacht owned by Lady Dani Duel a famous and powerful mysterious female Zeltron in the service of Ambassador Emanon Klatoo guardian of the Holy Fountain of the Ancients. The only way to save his own life was to serve the Eidola Pirates until their famous leader Teniel Djo was satisfied and returned the lost Luxury Yacht to Drakar so he could return it to Lady Duel. As thanks for Drakar getting Lady Duel’s Luxury Yacht back he was politely asked to join her back to Coruscant for her re-union with her old unit in the Galactic Empire Armed Forces. Talak Drakar knew this would please the old folks back home so he accepted and joined the Imperial Academy where he scored 93% before joining an Army Brigade. Drakar advanced quickly to Corporal but he had already gotten a taste for the more relaxed environment of the kind only the Outer Rim could offer, and not only that a Jedi friend Onasha Katr that made her presence known to Talak, advised him to leave the evil Empire. Drakar left the Imperial Army and went out as Freelancer, he returned briefly to Si`Klaata Cluster and his good friend Ambassador Emanon Klatoo of the Klatooinian species. Drakar were contacted by the leader of a respected ship building faction, his name was Seth Shepard, he offered Drakar a solid but fairly modest pay check each month if he joined his ranks and helped out with logistics works, apparently Lady Duel also knew the man so she followed Drakar to Sector Brak.Talak Drakar has been an employee for TRS for over a year even if the paychecks been dreadful in comparison to what Drakar could be earning in other factions. He might consider offers but then it should be an equally rewarding position with all its responsibilities and privileges. Category:Individuals Category:Hapan